


Happiest Place on Earth is Here with You

by feygrim



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Henry and Eliza go to Disney World</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiest Place on Earth is Here with You

"What kind of work retreat goes to Disney World?" Henry sighed, unpacking his suitcase methodically. At least he got his own room. 

"Only you would complain about going to Disney Word," Eliza teased, knocking on his room door. 

Henry whirled around, smiling at his girlfriend. Yup. Eliza Dooley was his girlfriend. He had to say it in his mind just to make it seem more real. “I’m not complaining…I just don’t see how Disney World will strengthen the bond of the company’s employees.” 

Eliza rolled her eyes, reaching up to play with his bowtie. “Come on, Henry, live a little! I love Disney World and I was hoping this could be our first real date. Eating lunch together isn’t a date, we always do that. I want to eat candy apples shaped like Mickey Mouse and take selfies with all the princesses and princes and watch the fireworks together. So please please try to loosen up somewhat? Plleaasseee?” 

Henry couldn’t refuse that pout. And it did sound kinda fun. The image of them holding hands while watching the fireworks burst in the night sounded really romantic. Something he would think was too sappy before he was with Eliza. “I’ll do my best.” 

Eliza grinned and kissed him. “I’m going to show you why they call it the happiest place on Earth.” 

"I look forward to it," Henry murmured, holding her hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is beta'd so all mistakes are mine! Kudos, compliments, comments, and feedback are my lifeblood!
> 
> [Find me here](pastelmccall.tumblr.com)


End file.
